Apologies
by LilTq
Summary: Tommy's gone and Judes a mess. Can one of her best friends help her or will they just make it worse? Im not so good at the summeries so just please chek it out
1. Cheer up

"Congratulations your cd is finished" Those 5 words used to make her the happiest girl alive but she wasn't that girl anymore. Alot had changed since HE had left, mainly her music.

Her newly finished cd was crap and everyone knew it, they were just to afraid to say anything about it. They all probably thought that she had nothing to write about but that wasn't true. She had plenty of songs that were perfect for her album, but they were all about him and recording those songs would be like pouring her soul out and that wasnt something she could do right now. Plus the last thing she wanted to do was make him think that she was broken and sad, no matter how true it is.

"Jude, Darius wants to see you in his office" Kwest stated as he passed throught the room on his way into the kitchen. She sighed as she got up on the counch.

"Hey D, you wanted to talk?" she asked as she walked into his office without bothering to knock.

"umm yea" he started " listen, jude, i wanted to ask you about bringing in a new producer for you to work with, someone who can take your music in a new, and better, direction"

"like...who" she asked, completely oblivious to the guy who had just walked in the room.

"like me" Jude turned to see who had spoken.

"oh my god" she whispered

"Jamie?!" She screamed excitedly. She jumped up and gave him a hug. "What…when…how?" she asked, looking between Jamie and D.

"Well I figured someone closer to you may be able to get more out of you, like a new kickass song." he said hopefully.

"Well we'll have to see about that" she joked while pulling Jamie out of the office and into the lobby.

"So now that we're alone, why don't you tell Dr. Jamie what wrong" he said laughing. Jude groaned while flopping down on the couch. Jamie looked down at her worriedly before he realized what she was upset about.

"Jude, c'mon don't tell me you're still hung up on Lil Tommy Q. I mean, are you ever going to get over him"

"Lately it doesn't seem like it" She answered "I mean things were perfect. We were finally together and the next thing I know I come home and all of his things are gone. No note. No call…. no goodbye" She wiped her eyes as the tears threatened to fall. "Why would he do that?" she whined

"I don't know Jude, but that was 6 months ago, eventually you have to move on. There are tons of guys out there who would kill to date you." He replied trying to cheer her up.

"Well I don't know about the "tons of guys" but you're right about one thing. I do have to get over this and sooner or later I need to move on…without him" she whispered. Jamie leaned in and gave her a hug that she was in dire need of.

"Now, what's all this nonsense about no good songs? The Jude I know would have had tons of killer songs after a guy broke her heart. so why don't you go and get the journal that has all those songs in it and lets make a hit" He said as he got off the couch pulling her with him. She laughed as she walked off to retrieve her journal. She should've known that Jamie would know about her other songs after all he knew her **almost **better then anyone.

six months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers

And I don't know  
I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me

six months and I'm still breathing  
Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know  
It's never really over, no

Wake up

Three months and I'm still standing here  
Three months and I'm getting better yeah  
Three months and...three months and I, oh

Three months and I'm still breathing  
Three months and I still remember it  
Three months and I wake up

"How do I feel" she repeated. "I'm not doing this anymore Jamie. These songs are too personal and I don't want to feel that way anymore. I'm turning 21 in two months, I'm too young to hurt this much. So I'm moving on. That's how I feel"

Jamie looked at her. She looked so different from the girl he used to know she was worn and tired. "Listen Jude, what do you say to a night out just me and you like we used to do" He watched her think about it for a minute.

"Yea, it's about time I had a little fun" she smiled and walked out "see ya at 8" she hollered.

Jamie knocked on the door before walking into Jude's house. He had never been there before and he almost couldn't find it. It frowned at the thought of Jude and Tommy living there together like a family. He honestly had no idea what Jude saw in him. He was a washed up ex-boybander who was constantly breaking girls hearts but Jude swore that he had changed. He laughed to himself. So much for that.

"Uh Jamie" He turned to see Jude coming down the stairs and instantly his jaw dropped. She was in a tight red dress with black strappy heels and her hair was in loose waves.

"uh Hey" He stammered She linked arms with him as they walked out the door

"Hey im so glad you asked me to do this, I haven't been out in months and I've really needed a friend" she stated.

"Yea friends" he replied. To bad none of the thoughts he was having were to friendly


	2. Its my fault

He walked in and saw Jude at Sadie's desk talking. He couldn't believe that Sadie still worked at G-major, he figured she would last maybe 2 weeks tops, but it had been 2 years and she was still there. He walked over to the desk.

"How are my two favorite Harrison sisters today?" he questioned. Jude looked up and smiled.

"After last night, great. I just wanted to say thank you I really needed that Jamie." She answered as she hugged him alright well I'm gonna go right a song, and you" she added as she turned to Sadie "come get me before you go to lunch, maybe we can go together"

"you bet" Sadie replied. She turned to Jamie "What's with her she's actually in a good mood"

"I guess she's finally getting over 'you-know-who' "He answered

"**Hey Sadie" Tommy replied. Jamie watched as Tommy looked around the lobby.**

"**Looking for someone?" he asked already knowing the answer, but before Tommy could answer Darius interrupted.**

"**Tom! In my office NOW!" He demanded while trying to keep his voice down. Tommy sighed and walked into the office.**

"**Listen D. I know you're mad but..."**

"**No Tom I'm not mad, I'm PISSED. You walked out of here without a word to anyone. Do you know what that did your friends, or to Kwest, or what about to Jude." Tommy tensed at the sound of Jude's name**

"**How is she?" Tommy asked. **

"**How the hell do you think she is? She's a mess." Darius Yelled "You know… she called me the day you left wondering if I had seen you. She told me that you left AGAIN and I figured she was kidding because I didn't think even you would be that stupid. But when I realized she was telling the truth I went over to see her and let me tell you something, I NEVER want to see her like that again. You Know Why?"**

"**Why?" Tommy whispered**

_flashback_

"_Jude are you in here" Darius called out. He looked around the house shocked at what he saw. Pictures that once hung neatly across the wall were laying shattered on the floor. Books that used to be stacked on shelves were thrown across the rooms, pages ripped. He walked through the kitchen where plates, bowls, glasses were smashed and chairs were tipped over._

"_Jude!" he yelled getting worried. It was then that he heard her crying. He followed the sound until he found her sitting in the middle of the bedroom in tears._

"_I didn't mean to" He heard her say. He walked over and sat beside her._

"_You didn't mean to what?" he asked. He reached over and grabbed a couple of tissues and offered them to her, but she just shook her head._

"_Make him leave" she sobbed. "It's my fault. It's all my fault._

"_What?" He questioned. He started to tear up at the sight of the young girl "What makes you say that?"_

"_Because I wasn't enough for him" she whispered_

"**That's why." Darius stated. He looked up at Tommy.**

**"Thats not true," He** **replied** **as a tear fell down his face, "She was more than enough, she was everything to me. Thats exactly why I left"**

* * *


	3. Why

"**So since you know why I left I was just wondering if…" Tommy started**

"**Yes, you can have your job back" Darius interrupted "Now why don't you go get your girl back" Tommy smiled as he walked out the door. That was exactly what he planned to do, he just hoped that Jude would be as forgiving.**

**He walked out of the office to see Sadie and Jamie still talking. He walked up to them. **

"**Hey do either of you know where Jude is?" He asked, "I kinda need to talk to her" **

"**Yea well too bad. She doesn't need to talk to you" Jamie stated. Sadie slapped him on the arm and turned to Tommy.**

"**I think she's in Studio B" she answered. Tommy thanked her and walked off.**

"**What the hell was that," Jamie fussed as he rubbed his arm, "The last thing Jude needs is to talk to him, she's been miserable because of him"**

"**Yea and you know why she's been miserable?" Sadie asked, "Because she loves him. Yea she's gonna yell at him and she'll probably ignore him for a while but all she really wanted was for him to come back to her." Jamie just rolled his eyes knowing that she was right. He didn't want to be here when they made up so he turned and walked out of G-major.**

**Jude sat in the chair humming the tune of the song she had just finished. She looked over the lyrics one last time, singing some of it to herself.**

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

**So much for moving on, She thought to herself.**

"**Can I hear more" She froze at the familiar voice. **

"**It can't be," she whispered as she slowly turned around. She quickly stood up, still in shock. "Tommy. You, you're… here" The next thing she knew she was throwing her arms around him pulling him into a hug. She held on to him tightly, not wanting him to ever leave again. Then she remembered.**

**She quickly let go, pushing him away from her "Why?" That was all she said and yet he knew what she asking.**

"**I had to go Jude, trust me it was the last thing I wanted to do, you just have to believe me," he pleaded**

"**But why?" she asked again. She needed an explanation.**

"**Because I got an e-mail. It said that we were getting to close and that I needed to stop it and leave you or else I would regret it. At first I just erased the e-mail and didn't worry about it but then I kept getting more. Whoever it was sending those messages was watching us Jude. They knew things like…." He paused, not sure if he should go on.**

"**Like what?" Jude asked quietly, wanting him to go on.**

"**Like when I proposed" he finished**


End file.
